Runaway
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: COMPLETE Inuyasha can't forget about Kikyo, and Kagome feels as if she is being replaced. After a fight with Inuyasha she runs away. Can Inuyasha find her? Pairings: InuXKag Please R&R!
1. Thoughts of Kikyo

Here we go, I rewrote this, and I am hoping it sounds better now. It doesn't have as much going on. The things I have written before will eventually happen, but I have decided to take the story at a much slower pace. Be prepared for changes. Oh yes, and by the way, I changed the name. I don't really think 'Replaced' fit the story and it's purpose. I may change the title again.  
  
This story went through 4 rough drafts, and I think I finally have it the way I want it. Well, I won't hold you up any longer, I hope you enjoy my little piece of work, though I am sure the idea has been done before.  
  
Runaway  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts of Kikyo  
  
"Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?" Kikyo's strong and demanding voice ran through Inuyasha's head as he sat in the old cherry blossom tree, high above everyone else.  
  
Inuyasha had been sitting there, pondering. He was trying to sift through the many thoughts and events that had happened. He needed time to think, alone without the others there to bother him and constantly ask questions. He didn't need that type of interaction with them at this point in time.  
  
"I didn't betray you Kikyo." Inuyasha said softly to himself. "Why can't you see that? It was all a trick....Damn you Naraku. All you do is tear people's lives apart."  
  
Inuyasha could feel a brief wave of anger course through his body, causing him to tremble a little and clench his fist tightly shut. He looked at the ground momentarily and saw Miroku and Shippou sitting at the small fire they had made. They seemed to be talking, but their voices seemed miffed. It didn't matter to Inuyasha what they were saying.  
  
Kagome had been gone, she was off collecting firewood for the fire, which was now a small flame and burning the last bit of the log it has fed on. She had been gone for quite a while. She had told everyone that she would go and collect some small branches nearby. She couldn't lift a bunch of heavy logs by herself.  
  
He had remembered many things between Kikyo and himself, from both the past and the present trying to figure out what exactly went on.  
  
The first thing he thought of was the very day he had been pinned to the ancient tree with Kikyo's sacred arrow. Kikyo had asked him several times why he had betray her. It was the very question that went through his head over and over again, the question that he could not seem to figure out. He had wanted the Shikon no Tama to obtain his goal. Never in a century had he expected Kikyo to act the way she did.  
  
He had expected to meet her there, in that very spot carrying the sacred jewel on her necklace. She had been waiting there, in that very spot. The wind blowing through her long black hair, which had been tied back with a white ribbon. She carried her bow and arrow with her. All seemed so calm that day. The weather was fresh and warm and the sun shown brightly. But a twist of events had come about.  
  
Suddenly something had shot around the field in a whirl of speed. It had fast paced footsteps. Whatever it was had Kikyo in it's sights. As it rushed past Kikyo, it had drug it's claws across her shoulder, creating a huge gaping wound. Kikyo fell to the ground in an instant, landing with a thud, her necklace containing the Shikon no Tama had flew out of her hand, landing on the soft grass only a few inches away from her. Instinctively, she reached out to grasp the jewel, not caring about herself. Whatever it was had known about where she would be that day, and more specifically, knew that she had the Shikon no Tama with her.  
  
Kikyo's hand slowly reached up the Shikon no Tama. It was slightly shaking and the blood from her wound seeping into her white kimono, making the wound seem bigger. Just as the Shikon seemed within grasp, she slightly and weakly closed her hand around it.  
  
Suddenly a foot came down and stomped on her hand. The foot was a familiar one, it was strong and bony with long claws for toe nails. She could see a hand that seemed familiar to her swept across the ground, grasping the Shikon no Tama and bringing it up the side of the ominous figure.  
  
The figure had brought it up to his face, he wore a red kimono and a necklace. He had silver hair and cold, golden eyes. It was Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"I have no desire whatsoever to become human." He snarled as he took off, leaving the injured Kikyo to lay I the field and bleed to death.  
  
"Traitor!!" Kikyo shouted as she momentarily lifted herself up to shout at the malicious hanyou. She quickly fell back to the ground due to the pain of her wound.  
  
Soon after, Inuyasha had shown up to claim the Shikon Jewel, apologizing for being late. He returned only to find an angry Kikyo asked him the same question 'Why did you betray me?' It was the same question that he could not figure out.  
  
He wanted the Shikon no Tama to obtain his goal. He wanted the Shikon no Tama to become fully human so him and Kikyo could decide the fate of their love. It was true that he was a hanyou and she was a priestess, but that is why he wanted the Shikon no Tama. He loved Kikyo so much he would be willing to change for her, what had happened?  
  
Inuyasha sighed a bit as the powdery pink cherry blossoms fell on his silver hair and blood red kimono. The occasional wind would blow them off and they would flutter to the soft grass below, landing gently on the thin blades.  
  
He remembered the day when Kikyo was arisen from the dead and put into a clay shell by the witch, Urasue.  
  
Urasue ventured to the very place where the priestess had been cremated. She had dug up the earth and gathered a small portion of her ashes that had been mixed in with the soil.  
  
After Inuyasha, Shippou and Kaede had fallen from an old wooden bridge while battling clay soldiers, Urasue had found the appropriate moment to catch Kagome and take her back with her, in hopes to resurrect Kikyo.  
  
She had already prepared a clay body for Kikyo to inhabit, it looked like her old one, but somehow, it was different. It was cold and hard. It was void of life.  
  
Throughout the latter part of Kikyo's life, she had always held a flame of contempt for the hanyou. This flame had also been reincarnated into the school girl, Kagome. It lurked deep inside of her, as a part of Kikyo's original soul. This spark was soon to be brought out as something much more.  
  
Inuyasha had been searching far and wide for Kagome, after all, he had to protect her. He was very concerned, and if her powers to sense the Shikon no Tama were to fall into Naraku's hands....He could not bear to think of what would happen.  
  
Kagome lay there, her body soaked in a rancid smelling green potion, and Urasue's soul removal process had nearly been completed.  
  
"Come out Kikyo." Urasue commanded as the black haired priestess lurched forward in her zombiesque manner.  
  
"KIKYO!?!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Kikyo!  
  
It was Kikyo!  
  
But how? Kikyo was dead, or at least she thought. Hadn't Kikyo died and had been cremated? How could Kikyo be standing right there before her? This was too much for Kagome to handle. She was left sitting in the green potion in shock at what she had seen.  
  
Inuyasha had arrived as the soul was being separated from Kagome's body. He, like Kagome was stunned at what he saw. It was Kikyo! It also seemed that she was alive and standing before him! What?! How could this be?  
  
All Inuyasha could do at the moment was stare, dumbfounded and astonished at what he had seen.  
  
Kikyo's soul pleaded to Inuyasha...  
  
"Please, please do not say my name.."  
  
If Inuyasha said Kikyo's name, the hatred and malice would spring fourth from Kagome, creating a new Kikyo. A Kikyo that would be corrupt and dark, she would taint the Shikon no Tama with evil and thus, make the jewel shine brighter.  
  
"Kik...yo.." Inuyasha stammered.  
  
That was it! He had said her name! He had separated the two souls from one another, and Kikyo had been reborn once more. She would wander the earth in a clay hull, forever reminding him of the moment when they were tricked by Naraku.  
  
So many memories seemed to plague the hanyou's mind. Memories of the past and present. Some good, and some bad. Mostly the bad. The betrayal. The accusations. The anguish and pain.  
  
Inuyasha could recall shortly after when he had held Kikyo's cold hand. He grasp it firmly as she was hanging from the cliff. Inuyasha had asked her to return to Kagome's body. The clay maiden looked down into the uncertainty that lay past the fog below. Inuyasha had clearly upset her.  
  
"Never...." Her cold voice said to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo, he was still listening to what she had to say.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I will never return to her. You cannot make me." Her eyes narrowed. " I see how it is...You just want me to die. Why is it that you care for that other woman more so then me? I will never rest, not until I kill you, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kikyo's hand began to slip from Inuyasha's, and Inuyasha was loosing grip.  
  
"My hand is slipping!"  
  
By the time he had finished his sentence, Kikyo's hand had completely slid out of his and she was sent plummeting several feet below. She seemed to get farther and farther away as she slipped through the fog and disappeared from sight, Inuyasha still calling her name.  
  
Kikyo wanted nothing more then to seek revenge on the one who had betrayed her so long ago. She was the reminder, the link. Cold. Cold and void of every emotion, except hatred and malice. This was the new Kikyo.  
  
She had thought herself such a fool for listening to Inuyasha's promise. How could she have trusted him? She went out of her way by bringing the jewel far from the village to wait for him, only to be almost killed and have the jewel stolen in the process. She could not believe he would do that to her. She knew it was too good to be true.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the others once more. They were still talking. Miroku had stood up and prodded at the fire a little with the end of his staff. Shippou, however, was sitting on an old fallen tree trunk watching Miroku and talking to him.  
  
Inuyasha reverted his gaze from the monk and the kitsune and gazed out over the vast lands of feudal Japan. The endless lines of trees and occasional rooftops of the houses. The horizon with the sky being pure and blue, adorn with the occasional white, puffy cloud. A few birds flew in the air every once in a while. The gentle winds blew, making more of the soft, pink cherry blossoms flutter to the ground below.  
  
Inuyasha continued to ponder to himself, as he had for hours at a time. The hanyou had a lot to deal with. So many things plagued his mind. He would find an answer, he had to find an answer. The problem would never go away, nor would Kikyo. She wanted to kill him, and would not rest until she had done so. Inuyasha had to be strong and overcome anything that came in his path, no matter how intense it may be.  
  
He was having trouble now, but sought answers to a problem that seemed endless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, what do you think? Good, bad, sad, repetitive? By the way, for those of you who wonder, I do like Kikyo's character, I don't always agree with what she does, but who does? I was just getting a feel of Kikyo's character, not necessarily bashing, but you may take it like that if you wish.  
  
Well, on the real question at hand. Do you think I should continue? If so, please leave me a kind review. Your reviews are much appreciated. So, so as the summary says and R&R, so I can continue this, if not, I'll probably just throw it away or something.  
  
R&R! ONEGAI!! 


	2. A Girl's Worry

Here is chapter 2. It's moving slow, but it's no biggie. Things take time.  
  
Chapter 2: A Girl's Worry  
  
Kagome climbed over a fallen log, steadying herself on on the side of the treetrunk beside her as she made her way over. She had been carrying a small bundle of assorted twigs, sticks and branches. She glanced around the trees and underbrush of the forest ground. She spied a fallen branch laying upon the ground underneath of an old oak tree.  
  
She walked slowly over, wagging around her small bundle of sticks. She could hear the leaves crunch below her feet. She bent down and picked up the branch, adding it to her small bundle. She steadied the bundle in her arms and began to walk slowly near the edge of the forest. She reached the edge and emerged from the beginning of the forest.  
  
She walked over to Miroku and Shippou, who were sitting at the fire. She sat the small bundle by the fire and dusted off her fuku.  
  
"There, that should be enough." She said to herself, pleased with the small amount of wood she was able to gather.  
  
Shippou jumped up with excitement and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"Yay! Kagome's back!" He said as he ran over to Kagome and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Hey there Shippou." Kagome beamed.  
  
Miroku sat upon a falled treetrunk that had been laying near the fire. The monk turned his head and glanced at the kitsunne and the young schoolgirl.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, you have returned." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I hope this will be enough." She told the monk, who walked over and grabbed a few small branches.  
  
"This should safice for a while." He said, tossing the branches into the fire. He walked back to the old tree trunk and sat back down.  
  
Miroku gazed up at the pondering hanyou, who sat high above them.  
  
"Hn.."  
  
He sat in silence before muttering, " He still seems to be thinking of Kikyo."  
  
"Poor guy, Naraku really messed up his past, huh?" Shippou responded to the lecherous monk.  
  
"I suppose I can't blame him. " Miroku said, poking at the charred firewood with his staff. "The best we can do for now is leave him to think to himself. Inuyasha needs time to peice it together."  
  
Kagome sat on the log beside of Miroku, she turned to him.  
  
"How is Inuyasha?" She asked the monk and the kitsune.  
  
"He hasn't moved all day." Shippou told her. "I'm really beginning to worry about him."  
  
Shippou's gaze reverted back to the hanyou, shortly after, Kagome's gaze weant to Inuyasha as well.  
  
**I bet he's still thinking about Kikyo. ** Kagome thought to herself as her face twisted into a look of frustration. **He always thinks about her! Can't he just get his mind off of her for one minuet! I know it's hard to deal with it, but he shouldn't go around brooding on it! **  
  
Miroku slowly walked over to the small pile and had gathered a few more branches and placed them in the burning fire, which had grown a considerable amount since Kagome had brought back the firewood.  
  
"I suppose there's not much to do ecxept go to battle with Naraku. In the end we all have the same goal, but each for different reasons. For Inuyasha it is for the betrayal of Kikyo, by Naraku, who had momentarily taken his form. For me, it's the curse of the Air Rip wound." Miroku glanced at his hand, the prayer beads wrapped around it, sealing in the Kazaana.  
  
He felt a small warm hand being placed on his shoulder, seeming to melt some of the sorrow that surrounded his heart.  
  
"We'll get Naraku. We just have to wait." Kagome told him.  
  
Miroku looked back at Kagome, seeming to thank her for her kind words and comforting smile.  
  
Kagome, Miroiku and Shippou sat by the fire and began to talk about Naraku and all he has done. The memories begant o flow back through Inuyasha's head as they spoke. Memories of that day. He could hear what they had said and every time they had mentioned Naraku it sent a wave of hatred over Inuyasha's being.  
  
It was all his fault. It was his fault that Kikyo has became a lifeless hull, destined to roam the earth until the day she had killed him. It was his fault he had been pinned to the ancient tree for over 50 years, bound by Kikyo's sacred arrow.  
  
Naraku had spoiled everything. Inuyasha felt he was just beginning to feel true love to Kikyo, then Naraku had to stab him in the back by disguising himself as Inuyasha just to gain the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome walked over to the tree where her yellow bag sitting at the base. She pulled a hairbrush out and began to brush her hair.  
  
Kagome sat at the base of the tree brushing her hair. She would occasionally gaze up at Inuyasha, checking on him. She knew that he was going through great pain from what Kikyo had done to him. Kikyo just didn't understand what had happened. She was fooled completely by Naraku's disguise. No matter what, Kikyo would try and kill Inuyasha now, out of vengeance for something he didn't even do.  
  
Kagome knew that Inuyasha would never have hurt Kikyo. No matter how bullheaded and arrogant he might be, he also had a soft side, although he seldom let it show. Deep inside, Inuyasha was a tender and caring person and his heart bled from what had happened between he and Kikyo. He felt a deep remorse for her loss. It seemed that everytime he had been reminded, his mood changed.  
  
Kagome was worried about Inuyasha. She didn't want him to do anything that would end up costing him his life. She had to make him be patient. If he went after Naraku now, he would surely die because he was not strong enough to face him yet. He barely got out of the fight with Sesshoumaru. Naraku had to be worse.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure if Inuyasha was still recovering from his last battle with his elder youkai brother. The battle had been feirce between the two. Each faught valiantly, and Inuyasha was injured. Inuyasha had bearly escapted with his life, and Sesshoumaru was in fact, still alive. He was out there, who knew where and he would defineately come after Inuyasha again. He desired the Tetsusaiga, and as long as Inuyasha helf it, Sesshoumaru would be out to get it.  
  
She looked up into the branches and could see the soft, pink cherry blossom flowers and the little birds who jumped from branch to branch, chirping to one another. She let out a sigh as a small blue bird flew past Inuyasha's head. He didn't even flinch or acknowledge its presence. The bird flew off into the horizon, seeming to melt into the distance.  
  
** Poor Inuyasha. ** Kagome thought to herself as she peered at the solemn hanyou who sat with his knees bent and his arms crossed. The soft cherry blossoms fluttered down and landed in his silver hair and on his blood red kimono. The occasional wind would blow and knock a few of them off, each one fluttering to the ground, landing in the soft, green grass below.  
  
She was determined that she would find a way to help him pull through his sorrow, no matter what.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, here's chapter 2. I hope someone enjoys this fic, if anyone really cares and I am waisting my time ^^; Oh well, might as well try and finish what I had in mind and stick to doing my other Inuyasha fics.  
  
Well, R&R! Please I love getting reviews and reading them. This fic will get better, I promise!! You just have to be paitient with me, there are so many things I'd like to add. 


	3. Runaway

Here's chapter 3 if anyone's even still reading.  
  
Chapter 3: Runaway  
  
The flames on the fire began to dwindle once more, and it was time once again for the firewood to be gathered.  
  
Shippou looked the fireplace. He could see the charred wood and the gray and black ashes that remained. He looked up at Miroku and Kagome.  
  
"Guys, we need more firewood." He stated.  
  
"Well, I got it last, so it's someone else's turn." Kagome said.  
  
"All right." Miroku said as he got up off of the tree trunk. "Shippou and I will go."  
  
"Hey!" Shippou huffed. "I never volunteered."  
  
"This will give Inuyasha and Kagome some time together." Miroku said with his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oh, right." Shippou agreed.  
  
Miroku began to walk slowly away and the little kitsune followed. Kagome watched as the two disappeared into the forest. She sighed to herself and looked up at Inuyasha once more.  
  
**I bet he's still thinking about Kikyo. ** Kagome thought to herself as her face twisted into a look of frustration. **He always thinks about her! Can't he just get his mind off of her for one minuet! I know it's hard to deal with it, but he shouldn't go around brooding on it! **  
  
She sat for a while, her face still twisted into that same look. She thought to herself. Now was not the time to be angry at Inuyasha, he needed comfort. Kagome slowly rose up and looked up at the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha." She called up to him.  
  
Inuyasha gave a downward gaze to the school girl.  
  
"Yeah, what do ya want?" He questioned. His voice seemed somewhat tired. It also seemed confused and forlorn.  
  
"Why don't you come down here so we can talk about it?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Feh.." Was the only answer Inuyasha gave her.  
  
Kagome was a little frustrated with Inuyasha's answer, and felt that he was ignoring her.  
  
"Fine, if you won't come down here, I'll come up there." She said as she tried to get some footing on the tree trunk. She dug her fingers into the hard, brittle bark and began to climb. She had only gotten about a foot or two off of the ground.  
  
The hanyou watched as Kagome weakly made her way up the tree trunk. What determination! She really wanted to talk to him. He as somewhat surprised at her attempts.  
  
She reached her hand up to grab a piece of bark. She took firm hold, but the bark had been slightly detached from the tree. It broke off and Kagome's face lit up with surprise. She let out a shriek as she fell to the ground and landed on her rump.  
  
"Ow." She said in agony, closing one eye and rubbing her injured backside. Then she moaned in frustration and chunked the bark a distance from herself. She slowly rose and dusted her fuku once more.  
  
She turned with her back facing Inuyasha and leaned up against the tree with her arms crossed. Then, she felt a small breeze and heard a rustle of clothes. It was Inuyasha! Inuyasha? Her face lit up with surprise once more as she turned slowly around, she could see the hanyou standing beside of her.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" She questioned.  
  
"There's no use hurting yourself you know." He said with little enthusiasm.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kagome asked shyly.  
  
"Fine..So where's the monk and the kid?" Inuyasha asked, looking around for Miroku and Shippou who seemed to be nowhere to be found.  
  
"The fire started going out, so they went into the forest to gather firewood." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"You were thinking about Kikyo, weren't you?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"What if I was? Why do you care?" Inuyasha huffed.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said angrily. "So now what? I'm not supposed to care that your wasting your life thinking about dead girls?"  
  
"What!?!" Inuyasha looked insulted.  
  
"Every time anyone even says something that remotely reminds you of Kikyo, you get all solemn. Sometimes I think you care about her more then you care about the Shikon no Tama." Kagome began to gripe.  
  
"Hey! That's not true! I'm just confused, ok!?" Inuyasha blared.  
  
"All that matters to you is Kikyo!" Kagome yelled back at the hanyou, she could feel her face get hot. Her vision began to blur and her eyes welled up with tears. She hated it when Inuyasha yelled at her. He can be so insensitive at times.  
  
"You don't even care about your friends! You'd rather see Kikyo then us!" Kagome continued.  
  
Kagome turned around and wiped her face with the sleeve of her fuku.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say that at all!" Inuyasha seemed twice as insulted as previously. "Now your putting words in my mouth!"  
  
Kagome responded by taking off running. Inuyasha was surprised, he hadn't expected that.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Kagome heard him yell her name as she ran through the forest, tears streaming down her face. She didn't care where she was running to, she just wanted to be far away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome! KA-GO-ME!!" Inuyasha began to get irritated. He turned and crossed his arms. ** Maybe she'll run into Miroku and Shippou. She's so stubborn sometimes. she didn't even give me a chance to even say anything. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could. The tears streaming down her face, seeming to leave a trail as she ran through the thick woods. She could feel the wind wisp in her face and the branches o trees and plants hit her as she ran. She was so determined to get away from Inuyasha that it didn't seem to hurt her.  
  
She ran down a natural path that seemed to go through the woods, most likely from the wildlife in the area. She reached a fallen tree and began to climb over it. she stopped half way to take a slight rest from her running. She didn't care if Inuyasha was behind her. She didn't care if he was going to take her back. At least she was Inuyasha-free for a few minuets.  
  
She sat there, lightly panting to herself. The tears were still running down her now cold and wet cheeks. She wiped her eyes with her fuku sleeve, the now had a hole in it from being snagged on a tree branch.  
  
** All he cares about is Kikyo. ** She thought as she sniffed. **Everything he looks at seems to remind him of her.....Even me. **  
  
She looked at her hands for a moment, thinking to herself.  
  
**So what if I'm Kikyo's incarnate...We're not the same person exactly!**  
  
Kagome clenched her fist. She closed her eyes and began to get angry again. She slammed her fist weakly on the tree trunk, the bark crackling under her fist.  
  
"Oh! That Inuyasha!" She moaned. "Well, if all he wants me for is a shard detector, then I'll just run away. That'll show him! "  
  
She hopped down off of the tree trunk.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" She said to herself. "I'll run away and when he finally decides that he appreciates me, he can come after me. I don't need Inuyasha anyway. He can have Kikyo for all I care!"  
  
Kagome walked casually off into the woods as if she knew where she was going. She decided to go sight seeing for a while to help get her thoughts off of the stubborn hanyou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YAY!! *thows self party* I'm finally getting into the action! R&R!! I update fics due to reviews! The more reviews you leave, the more I update!! 


	4. Searching

****

Well, it's been forever since I've updated this fic, more like about 100 years or so. Sorry about it. This fic is one of the last ones on my update lists. The more reviews it has, the better updates it gets, just remember that, so give me lots of reviews.

Chapter 4: Searching

Kagome walked through the woods, looking around at the scenery. She had thought about going into town, but she had left her little yellow bag back at camp with that hanyou, and there was no way that she was going back to get it with him around.

Kagome walked until she saw a small pond, she decided to go and sit at the pond. She sat at the water's edge, looking at her reflection in the clear liquid.

** All Inuyasha cares about is Kikyo. Doesn't he get it? ** She thought to herself. 

** All Kikyo wants to do is kill him. I remember all those things all to well. I remember the day that I watched them kiss, and Kikyo tried to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. She might have loved him once, but not now. **

"Why do ya have to be so dense?" Kagome asked as she looked up into the trees. "Wow, looks like a big storm is coming up."

The sky seemed adorned with gray clouds, there were a few blue spaces left as they came at a steady pace.

"I'd better find somewhere to stay until the storm blows over." Kagome got up and began to try and find a safe place to stay until the rain cleared up. She couldn't seem to find any place that was fitting.

The rain began to fall lightly as she still walked through the endless trees.

Back at camp, Miroku and Shippou emerged from the woods. Shippou glanced at the fire to see that the rain had been putting it out slowly.

"Hmmm.." Miroku looked out. "Seems like rain."

Inuyasha sat on the ground with his arms out and his legs crossed, he wore an expression of anger. Miroku turned to his hanyou companion.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome? We really should look for a warm dry place to stay tonight."

"Why should I know or care." The hanyou huffed. "She probably went home again."

Shippou thought to himself ** Sounds like Inuyasha and Kagome have been fighting again. ** The kitsune looked around and saw Kagome's bag, and the hair brush that lay beside of it. Several droplets of rain had collected on it, since she had been away.

"Why would Kagome leave her stuff here if she were going home?" Shippou inquired. It wasn't like Kagome to forget any of her things.

"Perhaps we should search for her." Miroku turned to him.

"Do whatever ya want." Inuyasha growled. "I'm stayin' here."

"As you wish." Miroku replied. "come along Shippou, let's search for Kagome."

"Right."

The monk and the kitsune strolled off into the woods, leaving Inuyasha sitting in the rain. He didn't care, anger meant more to him then a wet kimono at the moment.

Kagome ran through the trees as the rain began to fall at a more steady pace. (A/N: It actually is raining here when I'm writing this...how odd is that?) Kagome tried to cover her head with her hands, but to no avail. It was a weak attempt. Her fuku was now soaked with rain and the breezes didn't do much but make her cold as well as wet.

"Achoo!" 

Kagome sneezed a bit. "Ugh...If I don't find somewhere to go soon, I'm going to get sick."

"Kagome!" 

"Kagoooomeeee!!" 

Shippou and Miroku called one after another into the woods. Still no sign of the girl. Shippou rounded to the rain soaked monk.

"Any sign of Kagome?" He asked.

"None, I wonder where she could have gone."

Miroku and Shippou scanned the forest for some sign of the schoolgirl, but there was none. She had really ran away this time, and no doubt it would take a while to find her. It was just the two of them, while Inuyasha sat on the ground, angry.

Shippou sighed, "Why do we always have to pick up the mess? This happens every time Inuyasha and Kagome fight. Inuyasha yells and Kagome goes home."

"Hn."

Kagome walked through the woods, now soaked to the skin with rain water. The wind was cold against her skin and it sent chills up her body. 

"It's so cold." She shivered with her arms up against her bust, trying to conceal the warmth in her body.

Nightfall was on the horizon, soon night would come and the creatures of the night come out. Most likely demons and forest creatures. The forest creatures didn't seem to scare Kagome as bad as the thought of there being demons in there.

After all, Naraku had his minions, then there was Sesshoumaru and Jaken, also the hell wasps were flying around, looking to claim whatever fragments of the Shikon Jewel there were. Naraku himself was out there was well, and Kikyo....

The sky was blazing red with the sunset. Kagome sat under a tree and watched the sun fade away underneath the horizon line. She wished that she had at least taken her little yellow bag with her, but in her sudden blind of anger, she just walked off. Now she was lost, and she regretted leaving the hanyou, no matter how badly he was treating her.

She also thought about going home, but there seemed to be as much hassle at home as there was in the feudal era. She had to keep up her grades, and try not to miss much of school, and then there was Hojo, a nice boy who had always been kind to Kagome.

Kagome thought about many things and tried to solve her own dismay inside of the depths of her brain. She was starting to miss Miroku, Shippou and yes, even Inuyasha. He was so stubborn... 

Kagome looked up at the sky, which had now turned a shade of light purple. She could see a tiny, twinkling star.

*** Oh great, it's getting late. I'm cold and wet. I should really try to find my way back. I can let Inuyasha apologize when I get back. *** Kagome thought as she stood up, a rush of cold air hitting her.

"Achoo!"

She sneezed again. Kagome wiped her nose with the arm of her shirt. " I think I'm getting sick."

She walked through the forest, trying to come back through the way she came. She figured by re-tracing her footsteps that she would be able to find her way back to Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha back at the campsite.

After what seemed like hours of wandering through the forest, she sighed in defeat.

" Now I'm probably worse off then I started. It's no use, all of the trees look the same." I should just get some sleep and worry about it in the morning...If I can sleep that is."

Kagome lay down under a tree, trying to keep close to the roots and hoping that they would block some of the wind that was blowing around the forest floor. As she lay there, she shivered to herself. Curled up in a ball, trying to conserve her body heat.

She shivered there, on the cold, hard ground and coughed occasionally. The night air and dropped temperatures wouldn't be good with the fact she was wet and already coughing. Kagome would just have to try and get some much needed rest without the aid of a warm fire or good friends to surround her with peace and unease.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Poor Kagome, what will become of her? Find out next time in chapter 5. I hope I haven't lost any fans. My computer's been down a while and I haven't been able to update! Gomen! Please review and make me happy! This fic is third to the last for updates, so I have to try and keep up with it. I hope you enjoyed it! 

R&R!


	5. Sick and Lost

****

Well, I know, I know... I haven't updated in forever...I'm really sorry I've been busy and I've been doing things in school and I have also been busy with a fanfiction contest for a Bankotsu and Jakotsu page. This fic has been neglected 

Another reason why is because this fic doesn't have very many reviews compared to things like Raiden no Ai (237 reviews) and Hidden Affections (140 reviews). 

Well, I hope you enjoy what I have written so far, and this chapter too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Runaway

Chapter 5: Sick and Lost

The morning sun came and splashed a life-giving drop on Kagome's pale flesh. She shifted slightly and tiredly opened one eyes. She had slept terribly and the leaves and sticks on the ground were not like the comforts of her bed back in the modern ages.

Her back ached and she was still hazy from sleep. The black haired girl rose up and stretched her back. She let out a yawn and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Ohhh...." She groaned as leaned up against the old tree trunk, trying to adjust her eyes.

As Kagome lay there, she listed to the sounds around her. The School girl could hear the twitter of birds in the trees. she could see the bright sun as it shone down upon the forest floor. A few birds flew through the trees and some small animals ran across the floor.

Kagome coughed a bit. She felt so cold even though the sun was shining and her clothes went from wet to damp. 

"Ugh..." She moaned. "I think I got sick."

Her voice was weak and barely audible. She wished that she had stayed with Inuyasha, or at least that she had went back home. She wouldn't have been sick or tired or wet. 

Kagome began walking through the woods aimlessly. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and she felt almost zombie-ish.

****

Meanwhile.....

Shippou and Miroku had been walking through the woods the majority of the night looking for their comrade.

"Inuyasha's really done it this time..." Shippou said. "I don't think Kagome's ever coming back."

Miroku sighed, slightly tired from being awake most of the night. 

Suddenly, something rushed past them as Miroku was resting his tired eyes. The red blur knocked him over, but the monk didn't seem to care. He could fall asleep at that instant on the ground.

"Did you see that Miroku!?" The young kitsune asked. "Inuyasha's finally helping us."

"Good...I need some rest." Miroku said, curling up on the ground.

"Hey Monk!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get your ass up and help me look for Kagome!!"

Miroku sighed. "I can never get a good day's rest."

"He's right you know," Shippou added, actually agreeing with Inuyasha. " Something might have happened to Kagome which is why she didn't come back."

Miroku tiredly arose slowly following Shippou, looking a bit lethargic. He tiredly trudged along after the inu-hanyou and the kitsune youkai. 

Inuyasha ran through the forest at top speed, covering the area for any sign of the girl with the green fuku. He feared the worst and questioned his own actions. Should he have really waited so long to come and find her? what if she were attacked by a youkai? Or worse....What if she were attacked by Naraku?

This worried Inuyasha. He knew that if Naraku had possession of Kagome, he could find the jewel shards in no time. This was bad indeed. 

Inuyasha sped up his pace as he ran through the woods. He had to find Kagome, no matter what.

Shippou and the tired Miroku made their way through the woods. 

"Come on!! Come on!! Hurry up Miroku!!" Shippou jumped up and down. "Move your lazy butt!!"

"You slept last night Shippou, I didn't..." Miroku said with a yawn.

"Fine then, I'm going ahead!" Shippou ran ahead of the tired monk.

Shippou ran ahead, calling Kagome's name, hoping nothing bad had happened to his friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome leaned into a tree trunk. Her breath was short, though she had only been walking and she gave out a few short coughs. The school girl moaned in pain and held her chest. She had been coughing so much that it hurt.

"I...Inu...yasha..." She trailed. "I have to find Inuyasha...."

She turned around to start walking back. She didn't know if she was going the right way, but she hoped that she was.

As she walked slowly, she tripped over a fallen tree branch that lay in her way. She slowly got up and began to walk again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome!!"

"Kagome!!"

Shippou's voice rang throughout the woods. The small kitsune moved the branches of a large bush. 

"Kagome, you in there? " He asked. "Guess not..."

"Oh..." he sighed. "I'm never going to find her. I hope Inuyasha has better luck.."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The red blur sped through the woods, jumping gracefully from trees, large rocks and other things. His face held a stern look of determination. 

** Kagome...Please be safe...** He thought to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome fell in a pile of leaves. She was tired and sick and she had no strength to go on. She lay there, almost perfectly still among the rustling leaves and the gentle breeze. The sun shone down on her, drying her clothes and warming her still cold body.

As she slept, she heard a crackling of breath, she opened her eyes and a large Ostrich-type youkai had been staring at her. 

Kagome let out a scream that echoed throughout the woods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha heard the scream.

"Hm!?!" His eyes widened and his face turned to one of concern and shock.

"KAGOME!!" He ran as fast as he could.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!"

"Huh!? Kagome!!" Shippou screamed.

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku's haze of sleep seemed to blow over relatively fast after hearing the horrid cry of his friend in danger. 

Miroku and Shippou ran after the cry, hoping that they could get there in time to save their friend.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's all for now. I know, I know it was a cliffie, but what can I say? I'm good at these, aren't I? Well, enjoy it , or what I have so far. I know I'm slow on updates, but I'm getting around to it, hopefully, as this gets more reviews it raises the update time. So far this fic is 5th on the updates list. Review and make it become more popular!! ^_^


	6. Rescued

****

Well, I'm back once more to update what little I have anyway. I'm almost at 100 reviews, that's so cool. Thank you one and all for your endless support. I'm sure all of you are wondering what's about to happen to Kagome, well read and see....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6: Rescued

Kagome covered her eyes, fearing the worst as the sharp beak of the Ostrich youkai came down upon her, aiming for her heart. 

At the moment it seemed as if it would be bleak, something seemed to shoot out of the woods towards the youkai.

**__**

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Whip like slashes were imprinted themselves in the youkai's neck. The giant bird stood there for a while, unable to make a noise because it's esophagus had been severed. Finally, it fell to the ground limp and sprawled out like a doll. The red, life-giving essence seeped slowly from it's neck.

The red figure landed gracefully a few feet away from the bird, their hair flowing smoothly behind them. 

"Damn youkai.." They muttered, almost to them self.

Kagome slowly and wearily put her arm down and gazed upon the figure, who had their back turned to her.

"I-Inu...yasha..." She said weakly.

The ears on the figured twitched at the sound of his name. He slowly turned around to see Kagome. 

She looked terrible. 

Her clothes were tattered and stained with dirt and the cloth was wet with rainwater. Her hair was tangled and messed up and she looked so frail and weak as she lay there amongst the branches of the bush, the fallen leaves caressed her delicate form.

Inuyasha seemed to think to himself for a while.

"I'm glad you came, Inuyasha.." Kagome said weakly as she coughed a little. 

"Are you hurt, Kagome?" the hanyou asked.

"No..." She replied weakly. "I think I might have gotten sick though."

"Well..." Inuyasha began to speak, as Miroku and Shippou found their way through the bush. 

Inuyasha turned to them.

"It's about time you got here." The hanyou crossed his arms. "I'm glad I didn't need your help or anything."

"I can only run so fast." Shippou huffed.

"I certainly am tired." Miroku huffed, putting his hands on his knees. "Is Lady Kagome all right?"

"She's fine." Inuyasha lied.

"She doesn't look ok." Shippou argued as he slowly walked over to Kagome's chest.

The young kitsune looked at Kagome's pale face and waved a little hand in front of her closed eyes.

"You ok, Kagome?' He asked.

"Don't wake her Shippou, she appears to be sick." Miroku stated. "We should get her back."

Inuyasha gave a silent nod and picked up Kagome in his strong arms. The girl seemed almost lifeless in his arms, and he wondered if she was truly going to be all right.

Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku all walked slowly back to their campsite, which was quite a way away from where they were. Kagome could travel far in the few days she had been gone.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they finally got back, they took Kagome inside of a small hut and Inuyasha covered her up in a blanket and laid her on a futon beside of a small fire in the middle of the floor. 

All was silent and the only sounds that could be heard were the crackling and rustling of the fire. Inuyasha sat near Kagome, Miroku sat against the wall with his staff over his shoulder, and Shippou lay on the ground.

**I wonder if Kagome will be ok..** Shippou thought to himself. **She looks so sick. **

Everyone stayed completely still and silent throughout the course of time that took place. They seemed in deep contemplation.

Outside, the colors of the sky soon changed and the nocturnal animals began to come out. The birds made their beds and huddled in their nests while the owls and bats woke up. The little hut became darkened with the sky. Miroku lit a few touches inside.

As the time began to pass the guys slowly fell asleep one by one. Inuyasha was still awake while Miroku and Shippou slumbered soundly. 

The hanyou glanced around, but his eyes eventually went to one thing in particular...Kagome. He was worried about her, since she hadn't woke up yet.

**Why'd ya have to run away, huh? Don't you die on me, you stupid girl...I still need to find more fragments of the Shikon no Tama, and I don't know how I could live with myself if I let you die. ** Inuyasha thought to himself as he let out a sigh, still glancing at the frail looking girl on the floor.

She seemed to sleep so soundly for someone of her condition. Every once in a while she would let out a few coughs and roll over slowly, the blanket making small rustling noises with her movement. 

Inuyasha was glad he came in when he did, Kagome was almost a gonner. If he hadn't have jumped in when he did, she wouldn't be laying there right now. 

The hanyou's golden eyes slowly began to blur. He shook his head, trying to resist asleep, but eventually his eyes slowly shut and his head gradually slid over to the dull wall and rested upon it. The silver haired boy fell into a light sleep.

All was silent after days of searching, and Kagome was finally back with her friends. She had learned her lesson. She wasn't going to go off in the wild lands of feudal Japan anymore. No sir, it was straight through the bone-eater's well for her. She knew how miserable she was now, and hoped, with the love of her friends, she may recover without any problems.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, there's that chapter for you, I hope you all are enjoying my little ficcy so far. I really appreciate your past reviews and I would love more, so don't be afraid to click on the button and give me some kind words. Tell me what you think and what you like or dislike so far. Should I add another chapter, or wait a while, I'm trying to update every once and a while, so it shouldn't be too long that I update again.


	7. Kagome's New Look

****

I've been taking forever, because school is a most unenjoyable activity. Thanks for the over 100 reviews. Sorry for not updating soon and for the short chapter last time, there wasn't much going and I plan to get a little comical this time.

Well, R&R!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7: Kagome's New Look

Inuyasha slowly cracked an eye open. His vision was hazy and he shifted slightly. The hanyou slowly rose up to see his friends. Shippou had been curled up in a nifty little ball, laying next to the schoolgirl's head. The young monk was working silently, throwing more fuel into the small fire to keep it going

From the other side of the room, Miroku heard a faint question escape the hanyou's lips.

"Is Kagome all right?" Inuyasha sleepily asked.

The monk looked slowly up from his crouching position at the small fire. He could see Inuyasha laying lazily against the wall. The hanyou still appeared sleepy, and his eyes were only half way open. He had a lazy look on his face, falling on the kitsune and the young raven haired girl.

"Lady Kagome has not awakened yet." Miroku told him as he placed another log into the flames.

The floor creaked as the white haired man arose from the floor and walked slowly over to Kagome and sat cross-legged at the side of her futon.

"She appears to be in the same condition as she was yesterday." Miroku stated further.

Kagome lay there, still, emotionless and cold. She wore a white blanket and slumbered soundly in the futon. Her raven hair shining dully as it was spread out around her in a tangled abyss. There were traces of dirt, leaves and twigs entangled in her hair. Her skin was a pale shade of white and her lips were a creamy pink. The girl's clothes were still damp and the water had soaked into the blanket.

Inuyasha put a hand on her wrist. Her skin was cold as ice and it felt as if she had been sleeping on a block of ice. 

**She's so cold. ** Inuyasha thought to himself. **Her skin feels like ice. **

Miroku peered over Inuyasha's shoulder.

" Her clothes are still wet, and her skin is ice cold. I've been trying to build up the fire, but to no avail."

"The blanket's wet." Inuyasha stated, feeling the damp texture in his hands. 

The hanyou removed the blanket to see Kagome's almost lifeless form. Her damp fuku was stuck to her skin like a glove. The girl gave out a few hollow coughs and slowly put her shaky hand up to her mouth to block the sickness from spreading throughout the hut to her friends. Even though she was laying there in front of Inuyasha, she could only hear muffled voices coming from the room.

"You'll have to get her some dry clothes." Miroku advised.

"There should be some around here somewhere." Inuyasha stated. He looked as if he thought for a bit and then eyed the monk suspiciously.

"Is there a problem?" Miroku asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't trust you in here alone with Kagome." Inuyasha told him. "You go and look for Kagome some dry clothes and _I'll_ stay here with her."

Inuyasha had recalled the few days back when he had met Miroku all to well. The lecher gave Kagome a few feels and who knew where his eyes went to and what he could have possibly done to her when he took her away on that little pink bike Kagome always rides. They had some pretty weird contraptions back in the modern age on the opposite side of the well.

Miroku silently agreed and walked out of the room in search for a yukata for Kagome to wear. After Miroku had left, Inuyasha took a glance at Kagome. He wore a look a worried look, he had barely gotten any sleep from the night before and seemed really worried about her.

Miroku walked into the room carrying a white yukata with large, pink peony flowers sprinkled over the fabric. 

"Who's removing her clothes?" Miroku asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Geh?" The hanyou seemed almost embarrassed at the question and his cheeks stained a light pink. 

"Well, I could always dress her.." Miroku stated calmly.

Inuyasha gave him a 'yeah right' look.

"You ain't puttin' a hand on her, lecher." Inuyasha glared with a slightly annoyed look.

"Then you'll have to dress her yourself." Miroku closed his eyes.

A few second after his remark, the young monk found himself being drug out of the hut and thrown outside, landing on his posterior. His staff soon followed and landed on the ground promptly beside of him. 

He took a look back at the hut door to see a hanyou face peeking out from the corner.

"There ain't no way I'm letting you take a peek at Kagome when she's got no clothes on!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Oh, I see, you'd rather take the liberty of undressing her yourself." Miroku said to himself. "Ah, some guys get to have all of the fun."

"What was that, Houshi?" 

"I said you should hurry, time is critical." 

The door promptly slammed.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**************

Inside, Inuyasha began to slowly remove Kagome's clothes blushing a bit as he did so. He had taken a peek at Kagome before when she was bathing in the lake, and had been 'osuwari'-ed for it. 

Inuyasha had felt as if his head were going to explode, and so much blood had been rushing to his cheeks from blushing that he could almost feel it emitting from his rosy cheeks.

After a while of taking in her 'soft features' the hanyou had dressed the school girl in the beautiful kimono. As she lay there, almost lifeless and ill, he thought to himself about how pretty those colors were on her. He had always seen her wear modern clothes, well besides Kikyou's miko outfit, in which, she wasn't too happy about.

The pinks, greens and whites really seemed to fit her and show her curves quite nicely. The hanyou covered Kagome with a dry blanket. As he did so, she shifted slightly. He could see the dark haired girl's face contort as she rolled over in a fitful sleep.

"I-Inuyasha..." She replied in a whisper-ish, weak voice.

"Don't worry Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he gripped her wrist lightly. "I'm here."

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes, I'm done with yet another chapter of this fanfic. Thanks to all who are reading so far. I enjoyed your reviews. This fic isn't over yet ^_~ Look forward to another update and much luck to you in the future with all of your fics, and lives as well.

Please R&R and tell me what you think of this comical. yet fluffy chapter.


	8. Inuyasha's Pervesity

****

Well, here's chapter 8 for all of those Kag/Inu fans that I so adore. I'm glad that I could have so many reviews! If you like this fanfic, I suggest you read some of my other fanfics as well.

I have a Kagome/Inuyasha fanfic called 'Hidden Affections' and some nice little one-shots. Anyway, her it is read, enjoy and review, of course. Even if it is just a "great story" review it means a lot to me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Runaway

Chapter 8: Inuyasha's Perversity

As he slept, Shippou could hear slight muffled voices around him. The kitsune shifted slightly and slowly cracked an eye open to see Inuyasha, who had his hand around Kagome's wrist.

The little youkai sat up slowly, adjusting to the haziness of sleep and rubbed his eye a bit.

"Inuyasha, " He said sleepily. "Is Kagome ok?"

"I don't know, Shippou." The hanyou replied. " She hasn't even woke up yet, she's still breathing though."

The kitsune looked around the room and noticed that something wasn't quite in place. He noticed that Miroku wasn't present.

"Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"Where's Miroku?"

"I threw him out for bein' a lecher." Inuyasha replied with a slight gruff to his voice.

Shippou figured Miroku was trying to feel on Kagome when she slept or something, so he remained quiet. He and Inuyasha usually got into fights every once in a while concerning the monk's perversity. To Shippou, it was the norm.

The little kistune sat by Kagome's head.

"Wow, she looks so pale." He stated the obvious as he glanced upon her snow white skin.

Inuyasha remained quiet and simply sat beside of Kagome.

As Shippou looked at Kagome, he began to notice the absence of her green fuku and the presence of the new yukatta. 

His mind began to process a few moments in silence. After a while of staring and thinking, he looked at Inuyasha.

After a few minuets, the hanyou opened his eyes and noticed a tiny figure staring at him.

"What?" He asked, looking at the staring Shippou.

Shippou simply said 'Inuyasha' in a rather childish tone.

"Look, if you're gonna stare, why don't ya paint a picture!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hush, Inuyasha! You're going to wake up Kagome." Shippou noted.

"Huh?" Inuyasha had a deer-in-the-headlights expression as he glanced at the raven haired girl, to make sure she was asleep.

"You'd better be lucky she's still asleep." He said softly.

"Why? You're the one who was yelling."

**__**

Clunk!

Shippou was struck across the head with Inuyasha's fist.

"Ow..." The little kitsune complained, teary eyes and rubbing the small bump on his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku sat on he porch. He held his staff in one hand, and rested his head in the other hand. One leg was rested on the wooden surface of the porch, and the other was planted firmly on the ground.

The monk looked up at the star stuttered sky, each star twinkling like a beacon of hope in the dark abyss of despair. 

** I certainly hope Kagome will recover. This is the worst I've ever seen her ** The thought to himself. 

** Since Kagome has been sick, Inuyasha seems more protective then usual. Perhaps it's because he worries for her, or it could be because he knows that he needs her to seek out the Shikon no Tama so that he can become a full fledged demon. **

Miroku let out a sigh to himself and closed his eyes.

** I wonder how long I'll be out here. ** He reopened his eyes. ** It is a beautiful night to be thrown out though. I suppose I should enjoy it, at least. **

His thoughts began to get back on track aside from his admiration of the scenery.

** Inuyasha's been watching over Kagome. I'm sure she'll heal just fine. **

He let out a smile to himself. 

Miroku had his own thoughts on the subject of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha..." Shippou looked at the hanyou once more.

"What now?" Inuyasha was beginning to get irritated at the Shippou's constant questions.

The kitsune glanced over at Kagome's new look, then he gave Inuyasha a childish grin.

"What?" The hanyou arched his eyebrow.

"_You _saw Kagome naked, did you?" he asked in a sly voice.

"Eh!?" Inuyasha wore a look of panic on his face.

"You did, I knew it." Shippou exclaimed, "You're expression practically gave it all away!"

"What are you talking about?" The young man questioned. "What do ya mean, my expression gave it away?"

"Well...The look you just made, and given the situation, " The kitsune began. "Kagome has new clothes on, and **_you're _**the only one in the hut. Miroku is outside, and you must've thrown him out when you were changing Kagome."

"Look!" Inuyasha yelled, then made a face of surprise. He almost forgot that Kagome was resting, so he toned his voice down to a slight whisper. "I just changed her. It was nothin' special. Hell, it wasn't even like that."

"Sure it wasn't..." Shippou gave the white haired hanyou a skeptical look.

The hanyou glared back with a look of irritation and unamusement.

"Look, Inuyasha." Shippou closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You don't have to hide it, you know."

"Hide what?" Inuyasha dead panned.

Shippou gave him a 'you know what' glance.

"Oh, shut up..." The hanyou spat.

After a few minuets of silence, the kitsune finally spoke up.

"Inuyasha, are we going to let Miroku come in?" He broke the silence.

"Eh, let the lecher stay outside. It would serve him right." The white haired man sat up against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Is he outside because he wanted to undress Kagome too and you wouldn't let him?" The small one asked, only to be hit over the head by Inuyasha's fist yet again.

****

"Ouch!"

The small fox held his head once more in pain, the small bump amplifying in size.

" Ok, ok...I won't ask anymore." Shippou finally said in defeat. 

" Then don't..." Inuyasha retorted. "It'll save ya a world of pain."

The two sat in silence once more. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, every day her form seemed to be worse and worse. Her skin seemed more and more pale and her features seemed more and more frail.

A worry shown in the hanyou's golden eyes. He too, feared for her life and wondered if he should call upon Kaede to help her.

Kaede knew of many herbs to help out Kagome's condition, or at least he would hope so. She did, after all, learn things like that from her respected sister and Inuyasha's last love, Kikyou.

Maybe he should call Kaede.........

Or perhaps he should wait it out.....

Kagome could get better and he hoped that she would. If Kagome got too bad, then he would go and fetch Kaede. He decided to wait it out. 

All he could do now was hope that Kagome would heal over time. 

Shippou, too, was worried about Kagome as well. She was his friend and one of the few people who didn't pick on him, like Miroku and Inuyasha and at times, understood him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

There you go, all of you Inuyasha fans. Sorry for the long time to write thing. Since I was requested to have longer chapters, I decided to do some longer chapters. Starting from now on, all of my chapters will be 7 pages instead of my usual five.

Well, school has been wearing down my fic time, yet again.... -_-; and I have a research paper to do over the "Black Death" a.k.a the _Plague. _

Sorry for the delay ^^; please R&R!!


	9. Awakening

****

Hello all, I'm here to update yet again with another chapter to this little love story. I hope you all have been well while I was gone. I've been writing on a report for school instead of my fanfics, so I've had a little break. 

Well here is chapter 9. Please R&R!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Runaway

Chapter 9: Awakening

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha returned to Kagome's side.

The raven haired girl was still slumbering, and it seemed as if she would never awaken from her coma-like trance. 

** Kagome...** The hanyou thought, a worried look tugging at his features. which were dimmed by the firelight.

As of this point, a considerable amount of time had passed. Shippou and Miroku were out and about, gathering firewood and herbs from Kaede for Kagome. This left Inuyasha alone with his thoughts and Kagome in his care.

The silver haired boy put a hand up to Kagome's forehead and felt her soft skin against his rough hand.

**It's warm. ** He thought to himself. 

The young man slowly got up and walked over to a small basin with some water in it. He dipped a white cloth into the water and brought it over to Kagome, lightly washing her face with the cloth, attempting to cool her body temperature.

** Kagome.... I'm sorry I said those things to you. If I knew you were going to be in this kind of condition...I... **

The hanyou put his head down and sat in silence for a while. Nothing could be heard in the room, but the light crackle of the burning wood and the fire.

After a while, he found himself looking at Kagome once more.

His face softened at the young girl who laid below him on the futon. 

** She's helped me, though all I've been through, and she's helping me now, gather the shards of the Shikon no Tama, and now it's my chance to help her. ** The hanyou thought to himself, his face being a bit more determined then previously. ** I won't let you die, Kagome! And **_that _**is a promise.**

Inuyasha slowly lowered his head, closer and closer Kagome's face.

Closer.....

Closer......

He was just inches from her lips. The hanyou didn't know what was coming over him, but he felt compelled to comfort both Kagome and himself. The hanyou reached down to claim her sweet, lush lips. Tasting them for a few seconds. Then he gently lifted his head back up. He was saved in time, because at that moment, Miroku and Shippou showed up in the doorway, Miroku with a handful of wood and Shippou with a few healing herbs clutched in his right hand.

"We've returned Inuyasha." Miroku said as he sat the wood outside of the shoji door carefully, not wanting to wake Kagome or cause a racket.

Just then, something happed that was quite unexpected..............

Kagome began to shift, and she made a tiny noise. All eyes were on the girl in anticipation

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said quietly.

"Kagome! She's waking up!!" Shippou said loudly, throwing up the herbs he held. They fell a few centimeters from his feet.

The young, raven haired girl sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. 

"Huh?...Inu...yasha?" She said sleepily, her eyes were half open and her hair was slightly messy. She still wore the kimono that she was put in.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled. "Oh, Kagome! You're okay!!"

Shippou ran and jumped into the recovering girl's arms. She hugged the kitsune lightly.

"Of course I'm okay, Shippou."

"I thought you were going to die." He sobbed a bit.

"It hasn't been the same without you around." Miroku beamed, happy that Kagome was on the road to recovery.

The young girl looked at Inuyasha, who was staring back at her with his golden eyes. The two just looked at each other for quite a while, all eyes on them this time.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome, I..."

"I'm sorry I ran away, Inuyasha. I was being childish, and I shouldn't have ...."

"Kagome." She was cut off by Inuyasha. 

"Hmmm?"

****

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Then, Inuyasha did something unexpected. He got close and pulled Kagome into a hug. "I almost lost you." Inuyasha hugged her tight.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome said, slightly above a whisper, pressed against his chest.

The two sat there, in a tight embrace, happy to finally see each other. Inuyasha was happy that Kagome was well again, and Kagome was just as happy to see Inuyasha.

At that moment, Kagome looked a bit shocked, and after a few minuets, the shock seemed to narrow down. 

After the two broke from their embrace, Kagome took a few moments to gather her 'attire' at the moment.

"Huh?" The young girl seemed puzzled.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Where are my clothes?" She threw her arms out of either side. "This isn't what I was wearing at all!"

"Well, you see, Kagome-sama..." Miroku sweat dropped and nervously scratched his head with one finger. "Your old clothes were wet and Inuyasha put you in some dry clothes."

"Well, I wasn't gonna let the monk do it!" The hanyou growled back at Miroku, who threw his hands up.

Kagome took a few moments to process that thought and realized that Inuyasha had seen her with hardly any clothes on.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and realized her blushing.

"What?" He yelled. "It's not like I wanted to!!"

"**WHAT**!?" Kagome fumed.

"Ah, things are finally back to normal." Miroku gave a sigh of defeat.

"Yep, at least for now." Shippou agreed, while both Inuyasha and Kagome argued in the background.

****

************************** OWARI *****************************

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's the end, folks. Yeah, this fanfic was short, but hey. I've got other Inuyasha fanfics. Try reading "Hidden Affections." It also has a Kag/Inu couple pairing in it. You cna feel free to check out my other works as well. They are all under my pen name, Oneesan no Miroku Houshi.

Well, I guess this is my good-bye. I'll see you around in fanfiction, and good luck to all you aspiring writers!!! 


End file.
